Passion Play!
by COFFIN SelleR
Summary: One heated night between Kanda and Miranda. One-shot! I do not own ay-Man of course they belong to Katsura Hashino.


**Found this in a folder I haven't looked though in a while and decided to upload it. Beware I had written a year or two ago so read and hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own -Man of course they belong to Katsura Hashino **

* * *

Passion Play!

Kanda sat there on the stairs. It was late, but he couldn't sleep He had been thinking about the argument he had with Lavi and the Moyashi earlier about being insensitive to Lenalee's and Miranda's feelings. Miranda had been comforting Lenalee about a nightmare she had about Anita and the ship, when Kanda irritated by them crying and told them that they should not be crying over the dead it was in the past and an exorcist needs to be stronger then that. This only made Lenalee angry and Miranda cry more, angrily Allen, Lavi kept is composer. This started a fight between him and Kanda. Lavi tried to stop the argument but unfortunately was sucked in. "Tsk" _Why should he care about them._ Kanda thought. Lenalee was always like that and well he hardly knew Miranda, _that dim-witted klutz._

The now angry Kanda heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly turned around and had caught hold of the person as they had fell on their way down. Forcing the person against the wall, in anger. Pinned between the wall and Kanda the woman lifted her head up to look at her attacker. Her brown eyes widened as she realized who it was, her eyes now filled with fear as Kanda held her against her will and would not let her go. Her eyes glared at him like a timid puppy.

"What do you think you're doing," he whispered, he was clearly angry with her.

"I-I…I'm so s-s-sorry Kanda!" she blurted out, in that nervous way of hers, she always did, she tried to get free, but his body was still pressed against hers, and she was no match for Kanda. The poor woman was on the verge of tears "I wasn't trying to

distur-"

"What are you doing up this late?" He said cutting her off. He stared into Miranda's frighten eyes; he dropped his gaze and then calmed himself.

"I couldn't sleep" she answered her eyes began to lock on his again.

He loosened his grip on her whist's, but still had not let go of her "you shouldn't sneak up on people that could kill you" he said, a surprisingly softer tone in his voice.

"I was just wandering around, I didn't mean you startle you" she said her following the soft tone o his.

Turning his head away, losing eye contact, he began notice his body was pressing hers against the wall. She wore a black laced nightgown, with spaghetti straps, and split in the middle the split started right below the thigh. Her bare left leg was visible though the gowns slit; her body almost resembled an hourglass. _How stupid she never found herself beautiful,_ thought Kanda. Kanda mentally slapped himself for what he thought was a stupid comment.

"Kanda?" said Miranda, her voice breaking the silence with its soft tone. Kanda's blue eyes fell back on Miranda's; those brown eyes were getting to him "why are you up this late?" his eyes glanced back at her body.

Kanda's face became flushed. _What are you doing?_ He thought to himself. _You're staring at a woman's body._ He recollected his thought trying to remain calm. His face returned to normal. "Sorry," he said "about earlier"

Miranda was surprised by his apology. She turned red and began to protest that it wasn't his fault, but before she could finish his lips found hers. His land let go of her left whist and slowly found its way to her left leg. Miranda tried to protest further, but stopped when his tongue pried into her mouth.

Releasing her other whist Kanda wrapped his left arm around her waist. Miranda wrapped her arms his neck. Kanda broke the kiss, his lips trailing down her neck. He had her body pressed fully against the wall; Miranda had her fingers entangled in Kanda's hair. Next, their bodies completely entwined. Miranda softly kissed the nip of Kanda's neck.

When Kanda broke free again he whispered into Miranda's ear "Don't tell anyone about this" Miranda nodded "this is our little secret"

* * *

**To all the people who read my other two fanfics and this one, **

**Thank you!**


End file.
